You’ll Carry These Memories for Life
by ButterflyKizziez
Summary: Camp Cayets is the place to be for the summer. But when summer lets out and Sakura goes back home she is faced with a heartbreaking problem... she has no more family and she may never see Syaoran and Abby ever again! What's going to happen? READ AND REVIE


**You'll Carry These Memories for Life**

**By: butterflykizziez**

* * *

oOo **Disclaimer** oOo

I totally don't own CCS or anything by CLAMP so don't sue me. The plot is mine though and so are most of the names. So don't jack my shiznets without asking.

Anyway, enjoy the story.

Oh and please read and review!! Many comments are very appreciated!

* * *

oOo **Chapter One** oOo

She took in a deep breath of fresh air and sighed. _This is going to be a fun summer, _she thought as she walked off the camp bus. She had remembered her last 3 years here. The first time she arrived at Camp Cayets Kids when she was 7, she was scared. She was in a new area, far from home, and she missed her parents. They told her it would be fun, that she would get use to it, that she would make a lot of friends. After all, her parents had gone to Camp Cayets Kids when they were young and to Camp Cayets Youth when they got a bit older. They told her stories of their experiences and how much fun they had, how much fun she would have if she just opened up a little.

"You'll carry those memories for a lifetime." Her mom would say with the biggest smile. Her father just rolled his eyes and laughed a bit.

"Look. Think about this, honey. Once you get there you'll make all these great people. You're going to get yourself in a bunch of trouble like I did when I was young, you're going to say whatever is on your mind, and most of all you're not going to mind your counselors. Uh huh, that's right! Let loose when you're in OUST-Rail-Ea. Have fun and come home knowing that you won't see those same people ever again!"

"How can you say that!" her mom yelled, gasping. "Don't you ever tell her to create mischief! You never know. She might go back the next year! She might see those same people that she called names and hurt that summer before. She'd be devastated!"

"Oh, come on, sweetie. I was just kidding.."

But that thought always stuck to the back of her mind. Of course her first year she was only 7. She mostly stayed on her bunk reading a book or drawing, until she got yelled at to participate. She stood distant from all the other campers and was pretty much a loner. She hated camp. She wished it would burn and die. _Why did they send me here!? _she'd cry sometimes._ I miss my friends back home. I miss my dog! I want to go home. I want to go home, now!!_

But there was this one girl that befriended her right before camp ended. She was in the cabin opposite of hers but was in the same activities. She knew she was miserable. They became friends quickly and the rest is well, history. They made sure to keep in touch after summer and every year since then, they've made sure to be in the same cabin.

"Hey! HEY!! Wake from your silly daydreams, girl! It's party time!" someone yelled a few feet from the camp bus. The girl was skipping straight to her, arms opened wide for a huge hug.

"Well, if it isn't Miss Abby Von Heiss herself!" she squealed, giving her the biggest hug imaginable.

"Only in the flesh!" she said pulling away to see her best friends face. It had been a long year since last summer and this year they planned to make this one count. For the passed 2 years, the girls had created quite a stir for the other campers. Creating trouble each way they turned. They said it was because they hated the activities the counselors gave them, that they were boring. But everyone knew different. They were trying to live up to their parents names and create hell for anyone trying to stand in their way. And so far, that was working.

"So I hear we have some competition this year." Abby said, looking around at the other campers gathering to embrace old friends. One kid was running from one side of the entrance to the other, back and forth with something that didn't belong to him in his hand. "Come back here you little demon!" one of the counselors yelled. The girls laughed.

"I hope you don't mean _that_ kind of competition!" she giggled. Abby just shook her head.

"Oh, Sakura. If only that was the truth!" she laughed, half heartedly. "There are some new kids, one year ahead of us. The seniors." she said pacing back and forth in front of the bus. She knew most of the kids here and if anyone new was coming in, she was the first to know. After all, her brother was the captain of the counselors and he knew pretty much everything. He loved it when his sister made trouble. "I taught you well, young grasshopper." He use to say. Though this year, he seemed kind of concerned.

"Evidently," she continued, "These new kids are from Camp Washito on the other side of the river. They were kicked out of camp before last summer ended and were told to never come back."

"Hum. Sounds like trouble. Well!" Sakura said brightening up, "That means we have to go all out this year. Meaning we need all the help we can get from your brother. We have to keep our title after all, 'The Queens of Mischief!' I think we've earned it these pass 2 years. You think?" She said while gathering her belongings. She knew this year was the year to make the biggest impression ever. And if there was competition, well, bring it on.

"Well, if it isn't my two favorite gals!" someone said from behind them.

"And if it isn't the most coolest camp counselor." Sakura said smiling, turning to meet his eyes. "I welcome your presence." Sakura said bowing. They all just laughed . The young man helped the girls gather the rest of the belongings and helped them walk to the main entrance where everyone was waiting for their cabin keys. It was a large group this year. Larger than the last few years, filled with eager campers ready to get the party, and pranks, started. It seemed as if the girls had started a summer world wide trend for the camp. It was now known for the pranks and mischief more than anything. _If you aren't at Camp Cayets prank-ing it up, then what the hell are YOU doing over the summer?_

"So, what big ideas do you have for us to out smart the big competition this year?" Abby asked in a whisper to her brother so no one could hear.

"Elizabeth Gerough and Kylie Founrous!"

"Eh. Well, I think you girls have done well on your own. You haven't earned your title for nothing." He said shrugging. The crowd started to slowly surround the counselor in the middle, who was calling out names and giving out keys. Even the kid who was running from the counselor earlier soon joined the rest of the campers, hiding behind some big kid with an afro.

"James Rice and Chris Smith!"

"But! I thought for sure you were going to help us this time! You always have these great big ideas that we can never use!" she said grumbling, crossing her arms imitating some kid throwing a hissy fit. Even though her brother was the key to the madness at Camp Cayets, he still wanted the Queens to prosper on their own.

"Eh. He's no good to us anymore, Abby. I totally disown your brother. Starting.. Now." Sakura said looking at the counselor in the middle. She was more concerned about getting her cabin at the moment anyway. Still, she was kind of sad that Abby's brother wouldn't help.

"Seminest Yung and Eliza Feriut!

"Well then," he said. "You kids suck." He dropped all of their belongings, waved with a little smirk on his face and walked away from the girls. He hoped this would influence the girls to some more extreme prank than they ever thought of. The more they thought about it, the more angry they got, the more revenge, hopefully. _I just hope they don't plan a revenge on me!_

"What are we going to do about that brother of yours.." Sakura said looking after him.

"I have no idea... Aiden can be such a poop head sometimes." Abby said looking after him as well.

"Yea. He sure can be.."

"Sakura Kinomoto and Abby Von Heiss!"

"That's us! Let's get going!" The girls said with glee. It was time to get the show on the road!


End file.
